Content sharing platforms, such as video sharing web sites, web logs, social networks, etc., have seen explosive growth in recent years. Central to these platforms is the participation of a user, called a content provider (which can be an ordinary user), creating and providing to the platform media content to be shared with other users. Subsequently to the content provider providing the media content to the platform, other users can gain access to the media content for entertainment, education, or business purposes.
In some instances, the other users can gain access to a content provider's media content by accessing a page of the content provider. Also, when a user of some of these platforms is interested in receiving new media content from the content provider in the future, the user can subscribe to the content provider's media content. This subscription can then cause the user to automatically receive new media content in response to it being provided to the platform.
While a content provider may originate media content to be presented to those who visit the content provider's page or to those who subscribe to the content provider's media content, in some instances a content provider may wish to share content that was originated by another content provider. In some instances to facilitate such sharing, a content provider may provide a hyperlink on the content provider's page to another content provider's media content. In many instances, however, such hyperlinking is prohibited on content sharing platforms because content providers do not wish others to share their content without authorization.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for providing content.